1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill, and more particularly to a treadmill including a control console or control panel or control device pivotally or adjustably attached to or disposed on a front support structure with a handle device and tiltable or adjustable relative to the front support structure to any required angular position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical treadmills comprise a tread base including an endless belt rotatably attached to or disposed on the tread base, and a front support structure or handle device pivotally or adjustably attached to or disposed on the tread base for supporting the upper portions of the users, and for supporting a control console or control panel or control device.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,624 to Watterson et al. discloses one of the typical treadmills comprising a tread base rotatably attached to a front support structure which is provided for supporting a control console or control panel or control device on top of the front support structure.
However, the control console or control panel or control device is normally solidly and fixedly attached or disposed or secured on top of the front support structure, and may not be tilted or adjusted relative to the front support structure to the other required angular positions such that some of the users, such as children may not suitably see or watch the control console or control panel or control device particularly while jogging or running on the endless belt of the tread base.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,200 to the present inventor, Lin discloses another typical treadmill comprising a handle device and a stay pivotally coupled together, and a tread base rotatably attached to the stay and/or the handle device, in which the handle device may be provided for supporting a control console or control panel or control device.
However, similarly, the control console or control panel or control device is also solidly and fixedly attached or disposed or secured on top of the handle device, and may not be tilted or adjusted relative to the handle device to the other required angular positions such that some of the users, such as children may not suitably see or watch the control console or control panel or control device particularly while jogging or running on the endless belt of the tread base.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,142 to Kuo, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,519 to Kuo disclose two further typical treadmills each comprising a handle device or two handles solidly and fixedly attached or disposed or secured on top of the tread base and provided for supporting a control console or control panel or control device.
However, similarly, the control consoles or control panels or control devices are also solidly and fixedly attached or disposed or secured on top of the handle device, and may not be tilted or adjusted relative to the handle device to the other required angular positions such that some of the users, such as children may not suitably see or watch the control console or control panel or control device particularly while jogging or running on the endless belt of the tread base.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional control panels for the treadmills.